Sweet Expectations
by thegreatgabsy
Summary: Jackson and April are married with a 3 year old son Charlie, and April is expecting! The story will be throughout April's pregnancy. Rated T because i'm not exactly sure how the rating system works ;)...and sorry the first chapter is so short, hopefully the rest will be longer :)!Please review, and give constructive criticism because this is my first fan fiction! Thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1

April sighed as she slowly placed her pale hands on her stomach. April had been recently experiencing some less than pleasant stomach pains. She was exhausted all day long, and she could barely sleep.

April quickly glanced at the clock, it was 3:22 AM. She was quite envious that her husband, Jackson was getting a good night's sleep while she was wide-awake, and in excruciating pain.

Realizing there was no way she was going to fall back asleep she walked to the bathroom, and that's when it dawned on her. Could she possibly be pregnant? She was nauseous ,tired,and terribly moody. She frantically opened a drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test.

She had been meaning to tell Jackson that she wanted to try for a second now that their son Charlie turned three. However, she couldn't build up the courage. Every time she came close to telling Jackson a million questions flew through her head. What if he thinks one is enough? What if he was scarred from the last pregnancy? What if he thinks it's too early to be trying again? And with that she would leave the room.

April was pacing around the bathroom anxiously awaiting the result of the pregnancy test. Every so often she would quickly glance at the counter where the test lay. April wasn't even sure what she wanted the test to read. She desperately wanted another child but she was paralyzed with fear everytime she tried to imagine Jackson's reaction to another baby.

Finally the test was ready. April hands were violently shaking as she picked up the test. POSITIVE.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson awoke to the noise of dishes clattering, and an empty bed. April was cooking downstairs. Jackson gradually managed to get out of bed and lazily walk down the stairs.

As Jackson walked into kitchen, he was greeted by an extremely energetic April who was frying pancakes and eggs on the stove. Jackson couldn't help but smile, and he admired his beautiful wife, and if possible April was even more stunning than usual this particular morning.

"Did you sleep well?" April asked, when she noticed Jackson standing in the corner.

"Yeah, how about you?" Jackson replied.

Just as April was about to respond she was interrupted by Charlie's cries. He must have just woken up.

"Jackson do you mind getting Charlie?"April asked, distracted by her cooking.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Jackson said as he started to walk down the hall to Charlie's bedroom.

The second Jackson walked into Charlie's room, his crying seised and was instead replaced by a goofy grin, on both Charlie and Jackson's faces. Jackson loved being a dad it was hands down the greatest thing that ever happened to him. He could vividly remember the day Charlie was born. The moment where he first met his son made every triumph and joy before that date seem miniscule, and Jackson continued to posses that joy every time he so much as looked at Charlie.

Jackson walked over to Charlie's bed and even though he was now old enough to get out of bed and walk downstairs by himself, Charlie was a very clingy child and was terrified of making the excruciating long trip downstairs.

"Dada." Charlie said, with his piercing blue-green eyes staring up at Jackson, and his short brown curly hair.

"Yeah bud." Jackson replied.

"Up."

"Hey! You can get up by yourself...you're a big boy now."

"Fine." Charlie retorted with a pout.

Charlie managed to get out bed and tightly clasped Jackson's hand as they walked back downstairs. However, as soon as Charlie saw April he quickly released the tight grip he had on Jackson's hand and started running towards his mother.

"MoMMY! MoMMY!" Charlie screeched. Even though Charlie loved his father immensely, he was definitely a mama's boy.

"Hi baby! I missed you!" April replied as she picked up Charlie. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Charlie said as he wiggled his way out of April's arms and climbed into a chair to eat his breakfast.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, April turned toward Jackson and said,"Charlie is going to Callie, and Arizona's for a bit-I uhh...um...-I have a few things we need to do."

Jackson was a bit hesitant as to what the few things him and April needed to do, but he decided to just leave it at that-he should be finding out soon enough anyway.

"Do you want to play with Sofia?" April asked turning her attention to Charlie.

"Yeah, she's nice!" Charlie said playing with his food.

Just after the family finished breakfast Callie arrived at the door to pick up Charlie. Jackson picked up Charlie from the table, put on his coat and shoes and quickly handed him to Callie. He loved his son but he was tremendously anxious as to what April had in store.

Jackson sprinted back to the kitchen where April started to freak out. Her palms were sweating, she was fidgety and she was sure that if she even so much as tried to utter a word, it would all be gibberish. April had certainly improved her social skills, and became more confident after her and Jackson got married, however at times like these she would often feel her old self taking over. The socially awkward, and incredibly nervous self.

"I uhhh...um...oh G-d!" April could feel her eyes welling up with warm tears, Jackson sensing this put her arm around her shoulder.

"Okay...um you promise you will support me no matter what I say next?" April asked, waiting intently for a response.

"Of course! You know I love you, I will support you no matter what!" Jackson replied quite nervous to hear what she was about to say next. Did she want a divorce? Did she cheat on him? What was going on?

"Okay...uhh well I took a...um...okay...uhh I'm pregnant!" April said-her eyes glued shut with terror.

However,the hours April spent worrying about Jackson's reaction were all a waste, because she had absolutely nothing to worry about!Upon hearing the news Jackson felt immediate and excessive joy. A baby! Oh my G-d Charlie was going to have a sibling! Jackson felt like he was on cloud nine,and April, seeing his face break into an enormous smile felt a huge wave of relief come over her.

Jackson brust into tears, which of course made April do the same, and as the two were laughing and crying of joy, Jackson placed his hands on her belly. The belly where a baby lay ready to be born into the most loving, and nurturing family in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

April walked into Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital exhausted. Charlie was acting up all last night, and this morning, and to add to April's stress Jackson was on call last night, so she had to deal with Charlie alone, and not to mention she did this all with a human being growing inside of her.

Charlie leaped out of April's arms as soon as he saw the elevator in Grey-Sloan's lobby. Charlie had a fascination with the elevator, and started jumping impatiently as they waited for the doors to open.

When they got out of the elevator, April walked Charlie to the daycare, something she was not looking forward to considering Charlie had been dreadful the past 12 hours, and usually on days like these he was exceptionally clingy.

"Okay baby, I have to go now." April said as she put down Charlie's bag. "Ooh! Look do you want to play with the trains?" April asked, hoping Charlie would get distracted play with the toy train, instead of clinging onto her leg, and bursting into hysterics.

Unfortunately, that was not the case, and Charlie started screaming and crying when April tried to leave.

"NO NO NO! Mama!" Charlie screeched as he ran up to his mother, warm tears streaming down his cheeks.

April hated seeing her son this way and kneeled down to console him. "Hey! Guess what? If you're a brave big boy, Daddy and I will come visit you during lunch. Okay? How does that sound?" April asked.

"Okay." Charlie responded with a pout.

"Alright bud I love you." April said, placing a kiss on Charlie's head.

April quickly ran out of the day care before Charlie could start crying again. And walked into the attendings lounge, where she changed into her scrubs, and then hastily bolted downstairs-she had to check on the E.R. G-d knows that this year's interns and residents could destroy it in matter of hours.

"Alright fill me in Dr. Brenner." April said to an intern who was assigned to the E.R today.

"Okay, uhh in be year old with a fibula fracture and-" Dr. Brenner responded noticeably intimidated by April.

"Okay I'll start with that." April said, as she grabbed the patients chart and walked over to bed 3.

"Savannah?" April asked the small girl in bed 3.

"Yes." Savannah responded.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kepner, and I see here that you sustained a pretty bad injury, huh?"

"Yeah, my brother pushed me off the slide." Savannah responded with a long face.

"Yeah, that's not very good. Well let's take a look." April said as she started to examine Savannah.

"Okay Mom, Dad." April said now turning toward Savannah's parents. " I want to order a CT scan, just so we can see what kind of fracture we are dealing with-Okay?" April said.

As April started to leave the bed, she felt Savannah's mother tap her on her shoulder.

"Yes." April stated remaining calm, because she could tell the mother wasn't.

"Are you sure Savannah is going to be okay? I mean I've never dealt with something like this before-oh gosh." Savannah's mother said, her voice hoarse-probably from crying all day.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine-I know. I have a son of my own I also worry about every little thing-and Savannah is going to fine. It's just a fracture-so thank G-d it isn't something worse. Your daughter will be running around again in no time." April said, hoping she offered some kind of support to Savannah's mother.

"Your right. Thank you Dr. Kepner." Savannah's mother replied, before walking back to Savannah's bed.

After a few hours of rounds April walked out of the E.R and glanced at her watch. 12:24. Shit! Charlie's class had lunch at 12:00 and she had promised her son that she and Jackson would come visit for lunch. Luckily, she quickly found her husband.

"Jackson!" April called, "I promised Charlie we would come visit him for lunch."

"But it's already 12:25." Jackson said.

"Yeah I know that's why we need to go-like now!"

"Babe- you realize Charlie is not going to die if we don't visit him for lunch one time." Jackson realizing how stupid his last statement was he retracted. "Yeah okay you're right-let's go." The fact was Charlie would die if they didn't come for lunch- he was extremely attached to his parents.

With that April and Jackson sprinted inside the next elevator. Once they were safely inside the elevator-and all alone, Jackson rubbed April's growing belly and gave the new baby a kiss.

"How are you two doing today?" Jackson said, with an infectious smile spreading across his face.

"Ehh I've had better days, Charlie was acting up last night and this morning." April said.

Jackson rolled his eyes at this comment. "Come on! I meant the baby."

"Oh sorry sweetie." April said quickly pecking her husband on the cheek...I've been distracted."

"Yeah, I can see that." Jackson replied as they walked out of the elevator, and gave the baby one final kiss.

Once April and Jackson entered the daycare Charlie sprinted towards them his eyes bloodshot probably from crying since Mommy and Daddy didn't come for lunch like they said they would.

"Mama! You said you would come for lunch!" Charlie said.

"I know baby, but mommy and daddy were busy. I'm so sorry baby!" April said, truly apologetic that she and her husband were unable to join Charlie in eating lunch.

"Hey! Hey!" Jackson said quickly grabbing Charlie's hand and bringing him to play area. "But we're here now, okay champ, what do you want to play?" And with that Charlie's mood drastically changed and he showed his father around the daycare, while April sat down and admired her beautiful family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jackson we need to go, Our appointment is in 30 minutes!" April hated being late, and her husband wasn't exactly known for being punctual, and April really didn't want to be late today. They had an appointment with their OB GYN.

"I'm coming, just a second!" Jackson called. With that April rolled her eyes, she knew that one second, wasn't just one second with Jackson.

Come on, come on! April thought to herself as she strummed her fingers on the kitchen purposefully got a babysitter to come half an hour ago, so they could avoid being tardy but she was still here waiting for her husband to do G-d knows what.

"Okay, okay! I'm here!" Jackson called running down the stairs to the kitchen.  
April glanced at the clock, yeah he was here 45 minutes after he was supposed to be ready. "Okay whatever, let's go!" April said as she slung her purse over her shoulder and walked to the den where Charlie, and their babysitter were playing. Jackson walked over to Charlie and gave him a big hug, while April went over every possible emergency that could happen, and the precautions the babysitter should take.

"April! I thought you were mad at me, for being late!" Jackson said, a bit annoyed since April was the one wasting time by ranting to the babysitter for 10 minutes.

"Okay, okay you're right! Okay bye baby!" April said, as she kneeled down to give Charlie a big kiss. And with that April and Jackson ran out of the house, and into their car, because of course they were already late.  
By the time they arrived at the hospital it was already 15 minutes past the time their appointment was supposed to be and the two of them ran up to the OB GYN wing.

Jackson ran up to the front desk and gave the receptionist their names as April took a seat and flipped through some parenting magazines. She was going to be a mom to not one but two beautiful children and she couldn't contain her excitement.

After about 5 minutes of scrolling through magazines in the waiting room, their nurse came in. "April Kepner!" The nurse called out to the waiting room quickly glancing around.

"Yup that's us!" April said as both her and Jackson sprung up from their seats. Jackson clutched April's hand as they waked into their examination room.  
The nurse asked April several questions about how she was feeling,her previous pregnancy and explained to both Jackson and April what was to come-as if they had know idea what was going on. The nurse left and their OB GYN,Dr. Jacobs walked in shortly after.

"Hi you guys!" Dr. Jacobs said as she greeted them cheerfully and took a seat next to the chair April was lying in. Jackson's hand was glued to his wife's,even though they were both doctors and they had been through the whole pregnancy thing before, both April and her husband were quite nervous. Especially April. She couldn't help but worry about every possible thing that could go wrong.

Dr. Jacobs knowing April, and sensing her nervousness sighed, "April sweetie you and your baby are going to be just fine. Okay?"  
April inhaled deeply and nodded as Jackson rubbed her hand and Dr. Jacobs started to perform the internal ultra sound.

"Okay mom and dad say hi to your baby." Dr. Jacobs said with a wide grin on her face, as she pointed to the computer moniter you can't see much at all but, hear that? That's your baby's heartbeat.

April gasped, as tears started to stream down her cheeks and a smile quickly lit up her face. "That's our baby." She whispered to Jackson.

"Yeah, it is." Jackson said his eyes glued to the screen and even tearing up.

"I'll give you two a minute Dr. Jacobs said as she left the room.

"I love you so much." Jackson said to April once the door was shut.

" I love you too." April replied rubbing her belly,as her face slowly neared Jackson's and their mouths touched,Jackson's tounge gliding through her mouth, and April's hand glently placed on her husband's face.

After a few minutes of admiring their new baby Dr. Jacobs came back in, and gave them a few plamflets and information on the pregnancy. After a few moments of silence Dr, Jacobs said, "And on about November 20th you two will be wonderful parents to not one but two wonderful kids."

"November 20th, is that our due date?" Jackson asked with a permenant grin plastered onto his face. Jackson asked.

"Yes-congratulations you two!" Dr. Jacobs said as she hugged them both. "I'll see you next month!" And with that she left.

"November 20th." April said under her breath. "November 20th, Charlie will have a little brother or sister." April said clearly on cloud nine.

"I can't wait." Jackson said giving April a big hug, as they both stared at the beautiful pictures of their new baby.


	5. Chapter 5

April sighed as she waited impatiently outside Jackson's patient's room. April had picked Charlie up early from daycare and dressed him, and herself up. They were going to Catherine and Webber's for brunch, if Jackson ever finished up with his patient.

"Ehem." April cleared her throat interrupting Jackson's speech which he was giving his patient. "Dr. Avery, Mr. Michaels so sorry but we need to go." April said, glaring at Jackson.

"Uhh, yes Dr. Kepner, i'll be right there you can wait outside." Jackson said, gesturing to the door.

"Sorry about that Mr. Michaels." Jackson said, gathering his chart, and other materials.

"Don't worry about it. Was that your wife?" The elderly man questioned.

Jackson chuckled before answering,"Yes that was my wife, and son."

"Well, they are beautiful, take good care of them." Mr. Michaels said, clearly drawing a parallel to what one could assume was a failed marriage or unhealthy family. Somewhat like Jackson's family growing up, and he would try to do everything in his power to make sure that his family would be different.

"Thank you sir, they really are amazing." Jackson said glancing towards April and Charlie playing out in the hallway. "Uhh, so I will check on you tomorrow, okay?" Jackson said, shifting his attention to his patient.

"Sounds good. Go! Go, to your family!" Mr. Michaels said, giving Jackson a push.

"Okay. Bye." Jackson said leaving the room, and walking into the hallway where April and Charlie were.

"DADDY!" Charlie screeched, running up to his father.

"Hey bud, ready to go to Grandma Catherine's, and Grandpa Richard's?"

"Yeah!" Charlie said, always ecstatic to receive the extra attention from his grandparents.

Jackson took Charlie's hand, and kissed April on her lips. She looked truly breathtaking, in a loose black dress, and black boots. Being careful not to attract any unwelcome attention to her growing baby bump. They hadn't told anyone yet.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Jackson said, admiring his beautiful wife, as they started to walk to the hospital's exit.

"And you look quite dapper." April said, her cheeks blushing.

Within twenty minutes, they arrived at Catherine and Webber's house, and Charlie of course sprinted out of the car, once April unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly ran up to the house to knock on the door.

"Hi babies!" Catherine exclaimed to Charlie, and his parents, hugging each and everyone of them, and quickly shoving them into the warm house.

All five family members quickly sat at the dining room to begin brunch. Catherine came out with pancakes, waffles, omelettes, salad, tuna, bagels, salad, fruit, cookies, and cakes. April liked to think of herself as a good hostess, but Catherine was on a different level. The presentation of everything was exquisite, and the amount of food she prepared enormous. There were only five people at the table, and one of them was a three year old. How much food did she really expect them to eat? Catherine certainly outdid herself.

"Oh my goodness Catherine, everything looks delicious! You are amazing!" April said, praising her mother in law.

"Aww, thank you dear I try my hardest." Catherine said, waving her arms.

Jackson just rolled his eyes. He knew his mother loved him and his family, and truly wanted to make a wonderful brunch for them, but he was fairly certain that one of the reasons she put on this big production was to receive endless compliments.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Charlie said, tugging on April's dress.

"Don't worry April, I'll help him." Richard said, taking Charlie's plate, and immediately started to serve him.

"Gwandpa, emm, can I have some wawffles, and tuna, and oooh cookies!" Charlie said his eyes wide, thoughtfully contemplating his options.

"Baby you can only have the cookies, if you have some fruit, and salad. Okay Charlie?" April said, the over protective mother coming out in her.

Charlie frowned at his mother's cruel decree, but eventually gave in because, the temptation of the chocolate chip cookies sitting right in front of him was too much.

Brunch went over quite smoothly, talking about Charlie, medicine, and other things. After brunch, Charlie and Richard ran outside to play on the swingset Catherine had put in the backyard for Charlie's second birthday. While, Catherine, Jackson, and April were left inside to converse in the livingroom.

"So sweetie, when are you due?" Catherine, asked placing her hands on April's stomach with a smile plastered onto her face.

Jackson and April quickly glanced at each other, not sure exactly what to say. They knew that Catherine would figure it out soon enough anyway, she now worked at Grey-Sloan and always knew what what going on in the younger Avery household before they said anything but, still they were shocked.

"Oh come on! Don't give me that look! You knew I was going to figure it out. I always know what's going on with you two, before you utter a word."

Jackson couldn't help to smile at his mother's comment. She was right-she always knew what was going on.

"Uhh, we're due November 20th." April replied timidly, was she really that large...already?

"Oh my goodness! I'm going to be a grandma again, to another beautiful baby!" Catherine squeaked.

"Yeah mom, we're ecstatic too, but don't tell anyone but Webber you're the only two that know right now, and we want to keep it that way for a bit." Jackson said firmly.

"Huh! Fine!" Catherine sighed, "You ruin the fun from everything." Catherine said, with a smirk on her face. "Ooh I'm so excited!" Catherine continued, rubbing April's stomach.

"So are we." Jackson said, smiling at April. "So are we."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I was suffering from a pretty bad case of writer's block...lol. Anyway this chapter is a bit rough, so sorry about that! Hope you like it! **

"Alright Charlie, you can do it! Nice!" Jackson cheered as he lifted up his son to help him put the ball in the basketball hoop.

"I made a basket Daddy, I made a basket!" Charlie exclaimed, clearly overcome with happiness by his shot. Charlie knew how much his father loved basketball and it made him feel incredibly special when he was able to get the ball in the hoop, just like daddy.

"Yeah you did bud." Jackson said sitting down on the grass and placing Charlie on his lap. "And you know when you get bigger, you can even play on your own team...and maybe I could even be your coach!" Charlie's eyes widened at this.

"Seriously?!" Charlie said, now bouncing up and down with joy.

Jackson chuckled at father never did things like coaching a basketball game, or even so much as attending one. He couldn't even imagine why his father wouldn't Charlie, April, and their new baby were his top priorities, and he wouldn't put anything before them.

"Yeah of course! Hey bud it's probably time for dinner, wanna go back inside?" Jackson said glancing at his watch.

"Ughh, fine!" Charlie said, probably hoping him and his father could play some more basketball.

"Alright, let's go!" Jackson said, lifting Charlie up in the air, and tickling him as they walked inside.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! I got the ball in the hoop!"Charlie said running into the kitchen where his mother was setting the table.

"Oh my goodness babe! That's amazing!" April mock shouted as she threw him in the air. She couldn't believe how big he was getting, it boggled her mind everyday. "Okay guess what we're having for dinner Charlie..." April said sing songy as she put Charlie down and walked him to the kitchen table.

"Mac and Cheese!What? Why?" Charlie exclaimed, overcome by confusion and excitement. The Avery's never had mac and cheese, unless it was a very special occasion. And today was, Jackson and April decided that today would be the day to tell Charlie that he was going to get a baby brother or sister fairly soon. April was almost 3 months pregnant now, and they thought that it would only be fair to finally tell Charlie,however they weren't exactly sure how he would take it. Charlie loved playing with his baby cousins, and his friends babies, but Jackson and April were guessing that a baby brother or sister would not go over too well with Charlie. Charlie loved being Mommy and Daddy's baby, and soon he wouldn't be the only baby,which would not make Charlie very happy. Hence the Mac and Cheese.

Halfway through dinner Jackson thought that now would be appropriate to tell Charlie the news. "So Charlie, umm you know how Luke got a baby brother last year?" Jackson said, hoping drawing a parallel to one of his friends would help soften the blow.

"Yeah, Beckett." Charlie answered, nodding his head.

Jackson glanced at April, who was clearly very nervous. "Well wouldn't it be cool if you got a baby brother or sister?" April asked, anxiously awaiting his answer.

Charlie sat on his high chair, in deep thought contemplating the idea."Emm...not sure." Charlie said nonchalantly, clearly not getting that he didn't actually have a choice in the matter. The deed was done.

"Well Mommy and I are going to have a baby. Come here." Jackson said, lifting up Charlie and bringing him towards April. "Feel Mommy's tummy, a baby is inside there." Jackson said and April lifted her white t shirt to display the little tummy that she was starting to posses.

"Wait so you guys are going to have another baby? Like how you had me?" Charlie asked, tears starting to brew in his eyes.

"Uhh yeah." April said hesitantly.

"But I thought that I was your baby." Charlie said, tears now streaming down his face.

"Ohh baby." April said, putting Charlie on her lap. "You still are our baby, you always will be, we will just now have two in the house."

"But that means that you can't love me as much. Luke said his Mommy and Daddy love Beckett more than him."

"Oh no no no!" April said, appalled that her son thought that she wouldn't love him anymore."No we will still love you the exact same amount." April was now too breaking down into tears, and she slowly hugged and rocked her baby boy in her arms.

"Hey we love you so much that we wanted you to have a bestfriend in the house all the time. That's why we wanted to have another baby, because we love you so much." Jackson replied.

"No! You and Mommy are my best friends, I don't need another best friend so you can just give this baby away." Charlie said pointing to April's tummy.

"Oh honey, we can't do that." April answered, her voice shaky.

"Why! Why! You know you can give it to Grawnma she always says she wants more babies. Or or...emm Uncle Alex! Uncle Alex doesn't have any babies. Hey neither does Aunty Alice. So many people don't have babies, and you already have me so you don't need anymore." Charlie said,flustered by trying to find more people to give the baby to.

"Sorry baby, do you want to sleep in the big bed tonight with Mommy and Daddy?" Jackson said hoping it would lighten his mood.

"Yeah." Charlie retorted glumly and he hopped off April's lap and started to walk down the hallway.

"It's gonna be fine." Jackson said trying to reassure his wife before he left.

"Yeah okay." April replied, as husband went upstairs and left her to softly weep alone in her kitchen, because everything that she thought held true, now didn' accepted Charlie to be hesitant to getting a sibling, but she never thought in a million years that he would take it like this. She never thought that Charlie would think she didn't love him. Ever.

**I hope you liked it, and please remember to review! Thanks a bunch! **


End file.
